retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64
Synopsis Mario is super in a whole new way! Combining the finest 3-D graphics ever developed for a video game and an explosive sound track, Super Mario 64 becomes a new standard for video games. It's packed with bruising battles, daunting obstacle courses and underwater adventures. Retrieve the Power Stars from their hidden locations and confront your arch nemesis -- Bowser, King of the Koopas! In Other Languages Release timeline VHS A VHS tape titled "Super Mario 64 Perfect Video" was released just days prior to the North American release of the game. It's sort of like a video game strategy guide, and runs for about 40 minutes in length. The video was distributed by Pioneer, GTV, and Mario the Video. Music The real 36th track in the Super Mario 64 Original Soundtrack is a piano version of the Piranha Plant's Lullaby, which was unused in the game. Regional differences Of the following facts, these show what is different in the Japanese version of Super Mario 64. #Several of Mario's voice clips were added in the U.S. version that you won't hear in the Japanese version. #Princess Peach's voice cannot be heard in the Japanese version at all. #The first demo where Mario battles Bowser in the Dark World is not in the Japanese version. #The painting to Jolly Roger Bay is a picture of bubbles underwater with no ships on it. #In the U.S. version, the coin counter stops at 999, and you can only have up to 255 coins in a saved file. #The 5th Star in Jolly Roger Bay (Blast to the Stone Pillar) is wide open in the Japanese version, while in the U.S. version, it's inside a yellow "!" box. #The 2nd Star in Cool, Cool Mountain (Li'l Penguin Lost) is placed above the mother penguin in the Japanese version. #The "Lakitu's Message" music is not included in the original Japanese version. #The Chain Chomp from Bob-omb Battlefield makes a different barking sound. #The Red Coins make a different sound effect that doesn't increase in pitch. #In "Footrace with Koopa the Quick", if you take a warp to another location, the music will change back to the course's normal music. In the Rumble Pak re-release version (only released in Japan), nearly all of the voice clips and sound effects from the U.S. version are retained. The last four facts were submitted to TMK on August 27, 2010. Weblinks *http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nsmj (1996-present) *http://www.nintendo.com/product/n64/sm64/index.html (1996-1997) *http://www.nintendo.com/n64/super_mario64 (1997-2001) *http://www.nintendo.com/games/gamepage/gamepage_main.jsp?gameId=249 (2001-2003) *http://www.nintendo.com/gamemini?gameid=m-Game-0000-249 (2003-2007) *http://www.nintendo.com/gamemini?gameid=48czfMMYIp_0_alQYMIOS7sgrvUdDq1O (2006-2007) *http://www.nintendo.com/wii/virtualconsole/games/detail/48czfMMYIp_0_alQYMIOS7sgrvUdDq1O (2007-2010) *https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/48czfMMYIp_0_alQYMIOS7sgrvUdDq1O (2010-2019) *http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/TOEiNDty4AHQngsUnC2Eyog0kBeitORN (2015-2019) Gallery sm64_japanese.jpg|Original Japanese version sm64.jpg|U.S. version sm64_playerschoice.jpg|Player's Choice Million Seller supermario64.jpg|Nintendo's promotional image sm64_guide.jpg|Prima's Game Secrets Unauthorized Supermario64_VHS.jpg|"Perfect Video" VHS cover Mario64album.jpg|Soundtrack CD cover Screenshots N64.com (December 21, 1996) sm64_intro1.jpg|Castle Grounds sm64_intro2.jpg|Castle Interior sm64 course1entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 1 sm64 course1.jpg|Course 1: Bob-omb Battlefield sm64 course2entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 2 sm64 course3entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 3 sm64 course3.jpg|Course 3: Jolly Roger Bay sm64 course4entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 4 sm64 course4.jpg|Course 4: Cool, Cool Mountain sm64 course5entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 5 sm64 course5.jpg|Course 5: Big Boo's Haunt sm64 course6entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 6 sm64 course7entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 7 sm64 course7.jpg|Course 7: Lethal Lava Land sm64 course8entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 8 sm64 course9entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 9 sm64 course11.jpg|Course 11: Wet-Dry World sm64 course13entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 13 sm64 course13.jpg|Course 13: Tiny-Huge Island sm64 course14entrance.jpg|Entrance to Course 14 sm64 course14.jpg|Course 14: Tick Tock Clock sm64 course15.jpg|Course 15: Rainbow Ride sm64 bowser1entrance.jpg|Entrance to Bowser in the Dark World sm64 bowser1.jpg|Bowser in the Dark World sm64 bowser3entrance.jpg|Entrance to Bowser in the Sky sm64 bowser3.jpg|Bowser in the Sky sm64 bowser3battle.jpg|Final battle TMK sm64_titlescreen.jpg|Title screen pressstart.jpg|Press Start fileselect.jpg|File Select screen outsidethecastle.jpg|Castle grounds insidethecastlewalls.jpg|Castle interior theend.jpg|The End See also *Beta elements *Glitches *Secret tricks Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Mario Category:Released in 1996